Individuals in computer rooms and other environments operate and use equipment which may need multiple positions for various uses. Displays and similar objects can be hung from a computer. For example, in a computer room environment previous assemblies for supporting cantilevered objects have been static. These previous assemblies offer few, if any positioning options.
A need exists for a support mechanism in use with the display of an Uninterruptible Powers Source, hereafter “UPS”. Since users of a UPS, and the UPS itself, can vary significantly in height and size, a staticly mounted one-size-fits-all display would be difficult if not impossible for some users to view, to interact with, and to properly monitor.
Thus, there is a need to solve the aforementioned deficiencies as well as to fill the many unmet needs in other applications.